


Cravings

by kingdomkey



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomkey/pseuds/kingdomkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora developed odd eating habits after his visits to Halloween Town. It freaks Riku and Kairi out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

Sora swore his stomach was speaking to him, telling him to run out of class and down the hall to pick up his lunch from Selphie. She owed him one after he bought her lunch the week before. He leaned against the counter behind him and sighed. "Ugh, Riku, are you done yet?"

"It would go a lot faster if you helped, Sora!" Kairi, at Riku's side, looked over her shoulder to glare at the lazy boy. "Come over here and hold the head down. We're supposed to get to the brain. I need to go to the bathroom."

They switched places. Sora held the dead animal down and watched as Riku worked. He liked how Riku took care not to bust the skull open. Sora knew from experience that getting to the brain was not an easy task. Speaking of skulls, the animal in the tray had a lovely pair of eyes. Still in tact. Juicy-looking. Not fresh, but one takes what one can get.

His stomach growled. Riku smirked.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah! Man, I could go for Liver Parmesan right now!"

"Sounds weird."

Sora nodded. "It feels weird at first, but not as weird as digit kabob."

Riku laughed and stilled his hands. He didn't want to risk ruining the brain when he wasn't paying attention to the dissection. "Digit kabob?"

"Yeah, you know." Sora looked him in the eyes and held up his hands. He wiggled his fingers. "Digit kabob."

Riku liked to think he could read his best friend well. He knew when Sora was playing a prank; he always had a look in his eyes. That look was missing. Sora just looked hungry. "Sora, what are you talking about?"

"I've been talking about food! Sally makes really weird stuff, but it tastes great. Like her arteries and eyeballs, her arachnid surprise, her fly mouth soup…"

The medical utensils fell out of Riku's loose grip. He stared at Sora, the picture of innocence even with his hands covered in aging fluids and formaldehyde. Oh god. He was going to be sick.

Kairi passed Riku on her way into the classroom. "Where are you going?" she shouted at his back, but he wouldn't take his hand off his mouth to tell her. She shrugged, stepped into the classroom and shrieked.

Sora was dangling a pair of kidneys over his mouth.

"Sora, don't!"

Kairi startled him enough to drop the kidneys to the floor. He looked at her, then turned to the rest of their class. Everyone was staring, including the horrified teacher. Sora disappeared under the table and reappeared with the fallen organs. He dropped them into the dissection tray and pouted.

"What am I supposed to do? Lunch isn't for twenty whole minutes! That's as much as two tens! And I'm starving!"


End file.
